


Lift Off

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Free!, Spacejinx
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas Party, Cupcakes, Dream Following, Entrance Exams, Heated Pools, M/M, Space School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa decides to follow his heart and join Star.my. With his senpai Florian he adjusts to life in space, life with Benedict and Edmund and life with Tenatron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lift Off

The hill that he usually sat on was covered in snow. The entire airfield was blanketed in white actually, but on the track it had been carefully plowed and put up in huge piles that looked like little mountains from the top of stairs where Nagisa sat. He looked down at the launching bay and watched with amused interest as the latest of the space shuttles began to give off steam and heat before rising into the air. The gleaming white shuttle soared higher and higher until he was lost in the low hanging clouds overhead.

The blonde craned his neck back to see if he could spot anything of the shuttle once it reached the clouds but the vapor concealed any sign of it. Sighing, Nagisa hunched over. A small shiver wracked his body. He'd been sitting on the steps leading down the hill to the airfield for hours. Normally that wouldn't bother him at all, but that day it was cold and there was a chilly wind full of new snow coming off the ocean. His backside hurt from sitting on the hard steps and his coffee had long gone cold.

“No point in staying here any longer, I guess.”

The blonde twitched his stiff muscles than pushed up and brought himself into a standing position on the stairs. His whole body was cold and sore.

“Shouldn't have stay so long,” he muttered to himself and stretched. Before long the movement woke up his chilly body and he felt alright to begin walking. Casting one last look over the airfield with the cadets in their crisp winter gear, Nagisa turned and walked up the steps to leave.

The snow crunched under his feet as he walked up the path away from the airfield base. It was an odd sound that Nagisa found somewhat amusing. He stepped down and smiled at the resulting noise. Slowing his walk so he could better focus on the sound, Nagisa shuffled his feet in the ice and then stomped. The entire airfield and surrounding hills were surrounded by a chain link fence a few gates. The gates were never locked. Nagisa guessed they were their to keep people from accidentally tumbling down the step hill. But he had until the fence stopped him to tap out his icy beat.

Sliding then stopping and doubling back in the snow, Nagisa began to hum to himself. “Let it go, Let it go. Hmm hmmhmm the wind and sky ...” Smiling he turned in a sharp circle, nearly slipping in the shush but recovering with hop. He laughed. Dancing by himself to the music in his head he turned in a another circle, sliding over the ice easily.

“Maybe I should take up ice skating for the winter,” he mused out loud before kicking some ice and sending a spray of it up in the air. “Let the … ” he twirled in a circle. “... storm rage … ” He slid across the icy in a straight line before sliding around and kicking up ice. “Ooooooooon!”

The blonde laughed out loud as eh reached the gate. Maybe be would really take up ice skating. He made his best pouting smiled and furrowed his brows in a intimation of a sultry look. “The cold never bothered me anyway.”

Laughing again at his own bad acting the blonde stopped before the gate and leaned on the cold chain links. Thank goodness there was no one around to see him singing like that. As his laughter died down he put his hand on the gate to open it. Before he could lift the latch and let himself out, someone pressed against his back.

“Don't move,” came the quiet whisper of an unknown male. The man squeezed Nagisa around the middle before propping his chin on the teen's shoulder. “Hi, Nagisa.”

The blonde glanced to the side at the male and was greeted with a wide, familiar smile.

“Florian?!”

The Star.my cadet let go of the swimmer and allowed him to turned around. Now able to see the other fully, Nagisa broke out into a smile.

“Florian! What are you doing here?”

“We're here on a supply pick up of sensitive cargo,” Florian explained.

Nagisa raised a hand and turned his head away. “Wait,” he said. “You can't talk to me about that. It's against regulations.”

“I know,” Florian responded with a smile. “You've been reading your handbook.”

“Everyday during my train ride. I think I could pass the exam now.”

“I bet you could.” Florian said then paused for a moment as he looked at the swimmer. “I like your outfit,” he said after a moment.

Nagisa looked down at himself. He was wearing his new yellow hoodie with a dark pink vest over the top of it. A purple scarf was around his neck. On his lower half he had on gray jeans and calf high converse which were covered in snow. He tapped his feet and smiled before looking up. “Thanks,” Nagisa muttered. “It was a present from a girl at school. She gave the whole swim team winter clothes as a promotion for her fashion club. Johanna was her name, I think.”

“Oh.”

“And anyway, I like your uniform.”

Florian now copied Nagisa and looked down at himself. He wore a gray knee length coat that buttoned up to the chin, black pants and polished black boots. The cadet shrugged as he looked up. “It's nothing special,” Florian said.

“It's your uniform,” Nagisa insisted. “I like it.”

Florian shrugged again before grabbed the other blonde's arm. “Come on. Let's go inside.”

“Inside? The base?”

“Yes. You can be my guest. Come on.”

~*~

Nagisa looked around him excitedly. Even though they were just walking down the hall to Florian's room, this was the farthest in Nagisa had ever been to the base. He'd taken tours before but the private areas were off limits to visitors. They walked side by side, not speaking. Nagisa didn't need Florian to speak. He was soaking it all in.

“We're here,” Florian said suddenly as he stopped before a door. The cadet swiped his hand in front of the door panel and the door slid open on its own. Nagisa gasped and grinned.

“So cool!” he whispered before following Florian inside. “So this is your room,” he asked as he looked around.

The room was unassuming, three beds and desks against three walls. To of the bed's were made, the third was messy with robotics parts and papers on it. The desks were tidy enough, each with a few personal touches on them.

“This is our room for now,” Florian explained. “Our real room is on the ship. We've got a kitchen and a bathroom and everything. It's like a tiny apartment.”

“Oh know,” Nagisa said as he wandered farther into the room. “I've looked up all about living in space. It sounds interesting, after all.”

Florian nodded and took the sleeve of Nagisa's coat between his fingers. “Take off your coat, Nagisa. You can sit on my bed.”

The two males stripped off their outer layers and got situated on Florian's bed. Nagisa eyed the messy bed with interest as he sat.

“That's Edmund's bed. He likes to keep his work there.”

“He works in robotics. Cool.”

“Robots among other things,” Florian said with a shrug. “Nagisa, I have a serious question to ask you.”

“Serious?” Nagisa mumbled. “About what?”

“Well, Why don't you apply to be in Star.my? I know you want to. So why haven't you? There's an opening for a rookie in my group.”

“There is?” Nagisa asked hopefully.

“That's why we're here actually. Or part of the reason, anyway. There are a lot of reasons. They don't send up to Earth for little things. Anyway, that's not the point. Why don't you apply. You'll definitely get in.”

Nagisa looked down at his lap for a moment as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. Silence descended on the room as Nagisa obviously stalled for time with his refusal to answer. Florian reached out and put a hand on the other blonde's knee but before he could speak. The pile on Edmind's bed began to move.”

“Florian!” Nagisa shouted and pointed to the moving lump.

Florian looked over at the bed and sighed. “Edmund …”

From under the messy blankets Edmund's head popped up. He yawned and stretched before flinging a hand out and groping for his glasses. “Hey, Robo-ahh, Florian. Who's this?”

“This is my pen pal, Nagisa.”

Edmund perked up and wriggled out of the cocoon of blankets and electronic gadgets to stand up. “This is Nagisa?” He walked over to Florian's bed and stood over Nagisa for a moment before grinning. “He's cute. You didn't say he was so cute.”

Nagisa flushed and smiled. “Thank you,” the male mumbled as he looked up at the bespectacled blonde.

“No. Really. It's my pleasure,” Edmund said with a crooked grin. “So did I hear something about you joining us here at Star.my?”

“Well … I … I've been considering it and-”

“You should do it,” Edmund went on. “I can promise you that you'll be very happy here. I would see to it … personally.”

Florian stood up so suddenly to started both of the other blondes. “Nagisa. We have a heated pool.”

Nagisa brought his hand to his mouth and giggled into it. “I feel like Haru-chan should suddenly show up,” he laughed into his palm before standing up. “Well if you have a pool we might as well use it. I can show you something.” He turned to Edmund and winked. “I'm on my swim team at school.”

“I think Florian's mentioned that,” Edmund said with a smile as he leaned in. “I think I'll join you.”

“No you won't,” Florian sang as he took Nagisa arm and pulled him towards the door.

Nagisa followed with a small smile. “Umm … bye Edmund,” he said as he was pulled out of the door.

~*~

The pool was warm. In fact it was almost hot which made it a nice change from the cold weather. Nagisa's body had taken in quiet a bit of cold when he was sitting outside. Swimming back and forth under the water, Nagisa felt himself thawing out. When he came up for air, it was near the side of the pool where Florian was perched with his legs in the water.

“Aren't you coming in?” Nagisa asked as he shook the water from his hair.

Florian shrugged and smiled. “This is first time I've ever seen you swim. It's interesting so I want to watch.”

Nagisa smiled up at the other blonde for a moment before settling back into the water on his back. Floating on his back Nagisa relaxed and hummed. “Florian?”

“Yea, Nagisa?”

“I took the test to join Star.my.”

“You did?!” Florian slid off the side of the pool and landed next to Nagisa with a splash. “When? Did you get your results back yet?”

Nagisa rode the wave that Florian created without moving from his back and shook his head. “I haven't gotten the results yet. I took the test just a few days ago.”

“What did your friends say?”

“I … haven't told them. I didn't want to rile them up if I wasn't getting in.”

“So when will you tell them?”

“If I get in, I'll tell them before I make my decision whether to go or not.”

“But if you get in you have to go!” Florian whined. “It's your dream.”

Nagisa smiled carefully. “I know,” he muttered as he sat up in the water. With sluggish movement he made his way over to the side of the pool and put his folded arm on it. Resting his head on his arms he sighed. “I know that,” he went on. “But I don't want my friends to be mad at me.”

Florian smiled before draping himself partially on the other male and ruffling his wet hair. “They won't be mad,” he said. “If your friends are anything like you've told me, then they won't be mad. They'll be happy for you.”

“But how can you be so sure?” Nagisa asked. “I'm not even sure.”

Pressing down on the other blonde, Florian wriggled up close to him and kissed his cheek. “I”m sure because their your friends. Just tell them. Besides, its important to follow your own choices. You have to do what you want and make your own decisions. Benedict tells me that all the time.” Florian let up on Nagisa for a moment and thought. “Of course I do use that against him sometimes, but that's different.”

“You can be so mean,” Nagisa said with a smile as he pushed the other male off of him. “Anyway, I guess you're right. I have to tell them sometime anyway. I night as well give them time to adjust to the idea.”

“Tell them at a party!” Florian suggested. “Throw a party at your house. I can come with Benedict and Edmund. I'll bring cupcakes. You can tell them then.”

“Yea,” Nagisa said as he backed away from the side. “That sounds great! Florian you're brilliant!”

“I try,” Florian said with a smile. “So when will you do it?”

“Oh,” Nagisa muttered. He stretched back out on his back and began to drift towards Florian. “I don't know.”

“Do it on Christmas Eve. That would perfect.”

“Christmas Eve? But that's two days from now. How will I get everything ready?”

“I'll help you. We can do it.” Florian splashed at the lounging blonde playfully. “It'll be great!”

“Okay. Let's do it then.”

Splashing at the other blonde again, Florian grinned. “Okay! Nagisa's Christmas Eve Party Spetacular is on!”

Nagisa shook his head a little and just laughed.

~*~

By the time the party was in full swing, Nagisa's living room was filled with lights, music, laughter and conversation. Nagisa sat on the sofa in the middle of the room. All around Christmas lights hung. Florian had shown up early with boxes and boxes of them and they had spent the morning putting them up. Now the lights cast a multicolored glow around the room. Music drifted up from the docking station and mixed with the laughter to create a lively atmosphere.

To Nagisa's left Benedict and Haruka lead most of Nagisa's guests in a discussion on the similarities and differences between swimming and moving in zero gravity. To Nagisa's right, Edmund and Rei had a smaller conversation about some theory of learning. On the other side of the coffee table, Florian and Gou discussed cakes and teas.

Since Nagisa wasn't really participating in any of the three conversations going on he leaned back and closed his eyes. In his hands was a cup of hot tea which warmed his hands and made him comfortable. He listened absently to music for a few moments. He was so content. The only thing that bothered him was the box in the corner. When Florian came in with the boxes of lights, he brought one box that he refused to let Nagisa open, saying that it was for later. Every so often Nagisa would remember that box and wonder what it was. But other than that little thought, he was too content to care about anything. He sighed before opening his eyes and plucking his third cupcake off the try on the table. Smiling Nagisa opened his mouth and bit off the little blue frosting penguin that stood at the top of the cake. Sweetness filled his mouth as he mashing up the frosting creature with his tongue and swallowed with a hum.

“Florian,” Nagisa said over the sounds in the room, “your baking is amazing.”

“It's the best part about living with him,” Benedict agreed and reached over to pick up a cupcake with a frosting jetbike on it.

“It's one of the best parts anyway,” Edmund added. “And just think, when you start living with us, you can eat his baking everyday.”

“Living with you?” Rei muttered. “Why would he be living with you?”

“You haven't told them?” Florian asked.

Nagisa shook his head. “I was waiting until we were all here.” He stood up and got in front of the group with a nervous smile. “So I have an announcement. I … I took the test to get into Star.my.”

“You did?” Makoto was the first to speak. He set his plate aside and shifted to face Nagisa. “When?”

“A few days ago.”

“Why didn't you tell us?” Gou asked.

“I was afraid,” Nagisa admitted. He looked at Rei as he spoke, hoping the man would know how he felt. “I didn't want you to think I was a leaving you.”

“Why would we think that?” Rei asked. “If this is your dream, then why would we ever think that? Nagisa. You have to follow your dream.”

“I said that,” Florian pointed out with a quiet smile.

Nagisa looked at Florian for a moment before looking back at Rei.

“And anyway,” Rei went on. “I have an announcement too. I was thinking of applying to a school overseas.”

“You were?” Nagisa asked.

“Well as long as no one goes to Australia,” Rin said with a smile, “I think we'll all be fine.”

A chuckle went through the group before Haruka spoke in his quiet voice.

“So did you get in?” he asked. “Did you pass the test?”

Nagisa moved to sit down again and shrugged. “I don't know. Maybe the hoildays are holding up the results but I haven't heard anything from them yet.”

At this point Florian stood up and went over to the box in the corner. “Nagisa, this is for you.”

“For me? Florian you shouldn't have.”

“It's fine,” Benedict said with a wave. “Technically you earned it.”

Florian set the box on Nagisa's lap and took a step back. He was grinned widely and rocking on his heels as he watched Nagisa. “Well. Open it.”

Nagisa looked around before taking the top off the box and setting it on the floor. Inside the box was a Star.my cadet uniform jacket with a white envelope on it. Nagisa blinked and picked up the envelope carefully. Slowly he opened it and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Opening the sheet, Nagisa began to read.

“Hazuki Nagisa. We are pleased to inform you that you have passed your entrance exam and have been accepted into the cadet training program of Star.my. You … you ...” Nagisa tried and failed to keep reading against the huge grin on his face.

“We offered to deliver your uniform to you personally,” Benedict explained. “We thought you might like that.”

Rei put an arm around Nagisa's shoulders. “You got in!” he said and kissed Nagisa's cheek. “I knew you would.”

“I guess,” Nagisa said but he was too busy grinning to do much of anything.

“Merry Christmas, Nagisa.” Florian said as he looked at the swimmer.

Nagisa turned his grin towards Florian and nodded. “Merry Christmas.”


End file.
